Fun in the Sun
by HistoryHound
Summary: The Enterprise takes Shore Leave on a beach planet. Please comment! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Captain's Log: Stardate…._

"6793.4, Sir."

"Thank you, Lt."

_Captain's Log: Stardate 6793.4. We are currently in orbit around Voldana IV, a Hawaiian like planet dedicated to providing Shore Leaves for Federation ships. On recommendation from my Chief Medical Officer, the Enterprise is long overdue for a Shore Leave. We will be orbiting Voldana IV for 24 hours, and will be taking advantage of the opportunity to take some R&R. _

Captain James T. Kirk swiveled in his chair for moment, fidgeting to get in a comfortable position. He snapped the log entry shut and handed it to blonde Yeoman waiting patiently. She nodded at him, flashing a sympathetic smile, and then hurried off the bridge. He rubbed his eyes gingerly, trying to keep from dozing off. Maybe McCoy was right. He hadn't believed his Medical Officer when he first proposed to make a detour to Voldana IV for awhile, but now understood why. He gazed around the bridge crew. They all looked both bored and tired. He noted that Ensign Chekov was twiddling with his thumbs. "Well," He said, rising from his chair. He stretched his legs for a moment. The whole bridge crew was gazing at him, hoping with anticipation. "Let's go have a good time. Dismissed." They all erupted into huge grins. Even First Officer Mr. Spock showed contentment in his dark brown eyes.

"I don't see vhat is so great about being out in some sand and having the hot sun beat down on you?" Chekov muttered.

"Come on, Pavel," Lt. Sulu beamed, trying to cheer him up. "It'll be fun. I'll show those frozen bones of yours how to surf."

"Surf?" The Russian asked, confused. Sulu just chuckled as he guided his friend into the turbo lift. Kirk couldn't help but smile watching them exit. Chekov was in for a shock.

Kirk's interest shifted to his First Officer. The Vulcan was still poised in his chair in a perfect posture. "Coming, Mr. Spock?" Kirk grinned. It always proved enjoyable to tease with the Vulcan.

"I think not, Captain." Kirk could tell that Spock was going to be stubborn. He would have to lure Spock in through his interests. "There would be nothing to gain by it. It is simply a planet of eleven percent sand and eighty-nine percent water." It made sense that his First Officer wouldn't find it an enjoyable stay. Spock's home planet, Vulcan, was mostly sand and little water, the exact opposite of Voldana IV. Spock would probably stay on the ship and make system checks and meditate in his room.

"Don't tell me Vulcan's don't have beach parties, Mr. Spock." Kirk said innocently.

"Beach parties?" Spock's eyebrow inclined ever so slightly.

"Well, Mr. Spock, I guess you'll never know." He gave a tedious wave and started his depart. To his satisfaction, the Vulcan gestured forward with him. "Spock?"

"I believe I shall join you, Captain." Spock saw his Captain grin and added. "For the scientific knowledge."

"Of course, Mr. Spock." Kirk agreed, nodding at the Vulcan as if he completely understood Spock's logic in doing so. This Shore Leave was going to be an interesting one.

The Captain and Mr. Spock materialized near the edge of the beach, where most of the _Enterprise _crew was located. Spock was still visibly uncomfortable in the accustomed clothes to a day at the beach. He was wearing a pair of pitch black swim trunks with no top or any other type of cloth. The Captain was wearing the same, as like most of the males on the premises, only his was a sun golden yellow pair. "Captain?" Spock said, ready to retreat and go back to the ship. Kirk had insisted that he, as the Captain, carry the communicator, so they would go back to the ship together. Spock waited, but the only answer was a slight breeze blowing in his ear. "Captain?" Spock noted, not surprised, that the Captain had already wondered over to a group of beautiful girls in bikinis, leaving Spock all alone. Spock sighed to himself. Logically, he should have seen this coming. Kirk's tendency to become distracted by the female species was more prominent then others. Spock's sensitive ears picked up some giggles from behind him. He turned his head slightly to see three young women staring at him, whispering and blushing. Spock's distaste of the beach came back again. His ability to attract women had always proved an annoyance to his logic. He quickly sought off to find a sanctuary.


	2. Chapter 2

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura strolled along the beach, her bare feet feeling the sand mush in between her toes. She was styling a cherry red bikini with a short gold skirt tied to the side, covering half of the bottom part of the bikini. At the right corner of the top of her swimsuit was a drawn olive green leaf. She saw the familiar face of Montgomery Scott wave to her from behind a heap of sand. She couldn't help but smile at his malformed pile of grain sized rocks. "What is that supposed to be, Mr. Scott?" She asked, holding in a laugh.

"Ach," the Chief Engineer spat, though she could tell he wasn't really angry. "Are ye daft lass? It's the _Enterprise_." She couldn't hold it. Uhura flopped down on the sand and started a fit of laughter.

Scotty glanced down at his _Enterprise_ then up at hysterical Lieutenant. "It's not that bad, is it?" He couldn't help but grin. He brushed the sand off his palms on his white t-shirt, and then rested them on his blood red swim trunks. She nodded, and he blushed. The Communications Officer was a beauty with her hair down and dangling around her shoulders. In a way, it made him sort of angry. Uhura had often come to him when hurt by her secret love, Captain Kirk. The way Kirk always went around flirting with other women when he had the sweetest and loveliest sitting right behind him. Oh well, maybe Kirk would realize it someday, like he did. "Well, as Dr. McCoy would say, 'I'm an engineer, not an artist!'" That made her laugh even harder, and Scotty couldn't help but join her.

"Here, Scotty. Let me give you a hand." She said, as they both started to reform his creation. Maybe someday Kirk would realize.

* * *

Dr. Leonard McCoy stood next to his Head Nurse, Christine Chapel, as they waited in a stretched out line of people. Christine wore a lavender tankini, a crossover between a one piece and bikini. "I wonder how much longer this is going to take," he grumbled impatiently.

"Relax," she said smiling sweetly. "We have a whole day."

"We won't if this keeps up." He muttered, low enough so Chapel couldn't hear.

"Dr. McCoy." Came a nearby voice, low and hushed.

"I think this heat is getting to me," he complained to Chapel. "I'm starting to hear that blasted First Officer's voice calling me." He chuckled.

"Dr. McCoy."

McCoy jumped as he saw the Vulcan emerge from behind a nearby pole. "Spock," McCoy snapped. "Don't do that! You could give a man a heart attack!" However, Spock was staring at McCoy's clothes. His slanted eyebrow inclined. McCoy was wearing sky blue swim trunks, but what caught the Vulcan's attention was the doctor's short sleeved sky blue tailored shirt with five buttons down the middle and folded collar. It had patterned pineapples on it. "What?"

"Fascinating," was all that Spock said. Spock turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Doctor, if you will please assist me in something."

"What is it, Spock?" Spock's gaze shifted to Nurse Chapel, and McCoy sighed. "We'll be right back, Chris." She seemed disappointed at being left out, but nodded in compliance. The Vulcan took the doctor by the wrist and guided him over to a nearby bar. "Don't tell me you finally want to drink," McCoy grumbled.

"On the contrary, Doctor. If you would please refrain from your pointless mumbling, I have a much more important problem at the moment." The CMO followed Spock's gaze to three young ladies standing outside the bar watching Spock. "Those females will not seem to leave me at peace."

"I wouldn't call that a problem, Spock." McCoy chuckled. He saw Spock's look turn serious. "Look, Spock. I'm a doctor, not a relationship expert!"

"Doctor." Spock said impatiently.

"Alright, Spock, hold your horses."

"I do not have any horses, Doctor."

McCoy sighed heavily. "It's an expression, Spock!" He growled in disgust. McCoy stood there and pondered for a moment.

"Doctor?"

"I've got an idea, Spock." McCoy smirked. "You're not going to like it."

"Doctor?" McCoy responded with a catlike grin at Spock's uncertainty.

"But Nurse Chapel definitely will."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, Pavel!" Lt. Hikaru Sulu called to the slacking Russian. The Ensign was struggling through the turf with a large surfboard, apparently too large for him.

"Vhy can't ve just surf vhere everybody else is?" Chekov pleaded. Sulu noted the heavy sighing emitting from Chekov's mouth.

The corners of the Asian's mouth spread widely. "Where's the fun in that? This way we get the waves to ourselves." They had trekked out of view of the crowd and it was just them and the waves. "We're here, so relax."

Chekov responded by dropping heavily to the ground. He clawed his hands into the ground and watched the tiny grains of yellow slip through his fingers. "I don't see vhat the big deal is. You can't even hold it. Snow is much better, da."

"Well," Sulu said, holding his hand up with an index finger pointing. "Would you want to have sand chucked at you?"

"Sand is starting to look a lot better to me." Came the weak reply from behind the giant surfboard.

Sulu grabbed Chekov and hauled him into the rippling water with their surfboards. "Alright," he said, instructing it with action. "You get on the surfboard like this."

* * *

Captain Kirk rubbed his hands together slowly; making sure the creamy lotion covered all of his hands. He gingerly placed them on the shoulders of the petite blonde lying on a towel in front of him. He rubbed his hands across her arms soothingly. Going accordingly, she giggled in delight. Her face turned a dark shade of pink from his caring peck on her delicate neck. "Tell me again about the time you battled the evil lizard man," she said flirtingly with admiration.

* * *

Montgomery Scott glided slowly down the side of the beach with Uhura beside him. The waves gently flowed toward them and coolly collided with their ankles. The sun shined off her dark brown hair, and the breeze gently lifted the strands of hair off her shoulders to her back. Sulu and Chekov had sped by earlier. The Ensign had looked out of breath and like he needed a rescuer. Sometimes, Sulu could get a little carried away when having a good time. Scott was just glad it was Pavel, and not him. The engineer saw a glint of light out of the corner of his eyes. He glanced to his left to see a pearl white shell buried partly under the sand. He reached down and picked up the prize, brushing the sand off of its top with his thumb. "Here's another one for ye." Scotty said, happily handing it over into Uhura's grasp.

Uhura rotated the shell in her delicate fingers to get its full view. "It's gorgeous, Montgomery," She beamed gazing at its beauty, reflecting the sun on it by holding it up in her palms. "This'll be perfect for the necklace." After they had revived the sand _Enterprise_, Uhura had stumbled upon a thin fishing line and had come up with the idea to string shells on it and make a necklace to remember the Shore Leave. She spotted two shells next to each other that spiraled upwards into a point. Uhura giggled, hatching an idea. She bent down and picked up the shells out of the reflecting water. She held one up to each ear, the points facing upward. Uhura took a deep breath and went into an expressionless face, and said in a low voice, "Captain, that would be illogical."


	4. Chapter 4

Spock and Dr. McCoy walked back to where Nurse Chapel was waiting patiently, though certainly closer to the front of the line then when they last were there. They were both quite aware that they were being pursued by the three, now five, women. Spock sighed. Did he really have to do this? McCoy gave him an encouraging smile. Spock stood there for a moment, waiting for McCoy to walk over next to Chapel, and for the five women to become in earshot. Once they were, Spock began. The Vulcan extended his right hand. Every finger was down except for his middle and index finger. His gaze fixed with Chapel's eyes. "My wife, attend me." He said coolly enough, though the words felt extremely unknown emitting from his mouth. Chapel glanced to both her sides, as if expecting another woman to be there, and that she was the one Spock was communicating to. McCoy whispered something in her ear, and Chapel glided over and placed her fingers to his. She was blushing furiously. Just as McCoy had predicted, the women started filing out of view, in obvious disappointment.

"Darn, he's married."

"What a waste."

"Figures, all the good ones are already taken." These and other comments went on for quite awhile, but finally died down. When all of them were out of sight, Spock's hand retreated from Chapel's, whose red face had still refused to die down.

"That will be all, Nurse." He said impassively.

"Anytime, Mr. Spock." She said, struggling to regain her normal composure.

"See, Spock," McCoy bellowed, cheerfully slapping the Vulcan on the back. "Was that so hard?" Spock just glanced at Chapel, who looked as though she was going to melt into oblivion.

"Illogical."

* * *

Pavel Chekov felt the hard board on his stomach as he paddled out farther into the ocean. He ignored Sulu's shouts of confidence. Here it comes, he thought. He silently prayed that he'd make it through this. He struggled to steady himself as he slowly stood on the flat board. He snapped his eyes shut as the wave approached. When nothing happened he reluctantly opened them. He was doing it! He let out a yell from the thrill as he threw up his hands, feeling like he was king of the world. He took a step on the board, and his foot slipped on the waxy surface. Chekov let out a cry for help as he plunged backwards into the waiting waters. He felt the cold water on his back as he penetrated downward. He gagged underwater as he tasted the salt in his mouth. The Russian frantically moved his arms and legs as he shot upwards from the deep. He flung his head back and gasped for air. "Pavel!" He heard Sulu call from nearby. "Are you okay?" He breathed heavily for a moment, treading water to keep afloat. Chekov nodded to his friend. He observed Sulu relax. "Well, maybe we should take a break. Let's go see what everyone else is doing!" Man, did anything ever bring Hikaru down, Chekov wondered.

Chekov started to swim toward the Asian when he realized something wasn't right. "Um, Sulu. I do not think getting out vould be wery good."

"Why not?"

Chekov felt his cheeks flush bright red. "I wost my trunks."

Sulu erupted in laughter.

"It's not wunny, Hikaru!" Chekov shouted defensively. "Shows if I ever do anything vith you again!"

Sulu wiped a tear from his eye, and chuckled a moment more. "Okay, okay," he assured Chekov, calming down. "We'll find them."

* * *

Scotty and Uhura saw a shape waving to them off in the distance. "Who's that?" The Communications Officer asked, puzzled.

"Tis the Captain, I think." They jogged over to the figure to find that it was the Captain. "Aye, Captain. Why'd ye call us?"

"We're going to have a Volleyball game against the _Lexington_ crew." Kirk said quickly. "We need a team of six. Do you know where everybody else is?"

"That sounds like fun," Uhura grinned, exited. "Chekov and Sulu are off surfboarding somewhere."

"Aye, and Dr. McCoy and Nurse Chapel are off trying to rent a boat. Though they probably already have, and are out in the ocean somewhere." Scotty answered.

"Good, you two head over to the Volleyball court, and I'll meet you there." Kirk said. "I'm going to see if I can find Bones and Chapel." Kirk glanced at Uhura, noticing the combination of white shimmering shells strung around her neck. "Oh, and that's a beautiful necklace."

"Thanks, I made it."

"You did a really good job."

"Thank you, Captain." Uhura and Scotty nodded and strolled off.


	5. Chapter 5

McCoy felt a slight mist on his face as the wind whooshed through his hair. He and Christine had finally made it to the front of the line and had gotten a decent sized white jet boat with a steel colored streak across the side, and were now headed farther out in the water near all the other boats. The doctor was steering the boat from the front seat while Christine was checking the gear, nervously. "What's got you shaking?" He asked. Her blonde hair was down and blowing everywhere due to the boost of speed from the boat.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Spock." McCoy said, he didn't even bother to form it into a question.

She blushed, again. "No," she lied.

"Come on, Chris." He said. "Try to enjoy yourself. Don't let your crush on a stubborn Vulcan bring you down."

"I don't have a crush on Mr. Spock!" She flushed, defensively. "It would be illogical to have feelings for someone that could not have them back."

"But you still do."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes." Her eyes sank to the floor. "But you have every reason too." McCoy said. "I don't know why anyone would like the stick in the mud, but most women do. So, if you like him, I'll support you every step of the way. Besides, if he doesn't see how you care, to hell with him at never getting the chance to know such a wonderful woman." McCoy stopped the boat and stood up and put his hands on his hips, scavenging the ocean. "Well, this looks like a good spot to catch a bite. What do you think, Chris?"

McCoy almost stumbled back as his Head Nurse embraced him with an affectionate hug. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." He saw that her tears were moist. "You've always been there for me, Len."

"Easy there," he said gently, trying to calm her down. "I'm a doctor, but I'd rather not have to fix my spine today."

She smiled, backing off. "Sorry," she apologized, realizing she had just hugged her superior officer. "It's just; you've always cared for me, and been there to talk to."

"Well, I figure, if I ever had a little sister, she'd be just like you." He replied. "Guess that's why."

She blushed again, feeling stupid. "Thanks, if I ever had a brother, I would hope that he'd be just like you."

"All right." McCoy said, clasping his hands together. "Let's get ourselves together and fish. You know how this emotional crap gets to me." She laughed and nodded.

McCoy grabbed his pole and rested it to the side of the boat. "Okay, Chris." He said. "Fishing is pretty easy." He explained to her how to cast it, and threw his line out into the flowing water. "Okay, you try."

Chapel threw the line out into the calming water. She watched the line bob back and forth between the waves. It gave her a calming feeling and she relaxed, at ease. "Like this?" She asked the CMO.

"Yeah, that's per-." Chapel was suddenly jerked forward. "Hey, I think you got something!" It pulled again, nearly taking her over. McCoy quickly rushed to her side and grabbed the pull. He tried to real it in, but it fought him. "Sweet, Georgia! You gotta a huge one!" He took a step back, but was pulled forward again.

Chapel watched the doctor struggle to pull the catch out of the water. It made a huge lunge, and Chapel wrapped her arms around McCoy's waist to keep him from going overboard. "Thanks." McCoy said. "Hey, I think we can get it if we pull together." She nodded to his idea, still clinging tightly behind him. "Okay, one, two, three!" They both gave one heave and the catch came flying over into the boat, and the two medical officers went crashing to the floor of the boat.

"Are you okay?" Chapel asked rising from where she'd fallen.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine." They stared at each other for a moment and then let out a short laugh. "I thought that blasted thing was going to pull me over." They turned to the floor of the boat where their enemy had landed. It was a huge mango orange colored fish with maroon red fins. "Blazes, Chris! That thing has got to be a three foot!"

"Not bad for a first try, huh." She said, smirking.

"Beginners luck." McCoy muttered, but Chapel knew he was proud.

"Hey, Bones!" A voice called from behind them. They turned to see the Captain riding on a boat with a group of unfamiliar people.

"Jim!" McCoy yelled back. The boat pulled up and Kirk hopped over to McCoy's.

"Thanks for the lift." Kirk nodded at the driver and they rode off.

"Jim, what are you doing out here?"

"First," Kirk said staring at the fish. "What is that?"

"The fish that damned near pulled me overboard."

"Okay." Kirk replied. "Anyway, we're going to have a Volleyball game against the _Lexington's_ crew, want to join?"

"Do we have to?" McCoy asked, dryly.

"Yes."

"Okay then, count us in."


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Kirk positioned himself as Uhura tossed the volleyball to him for practice. He simultaneously bounced the round object off both of his forearms. "Good bump, Jim." McCoy commented from his left. He, McCoy, Scotty, Uhura, and Chapel were in a circle and had been passing the ball back and forth for quite some time now. They were going to start the game soon, when Kirk finally noticed that they only had five people. They were one player short.

"Think we can get away with five?" Scotty asked, seeing the problem as well.

"We'll have too." The doctor answered.

"I believe I shall attempt to solve you problem."

McCoy and the others turned to see Spock walk up to them. His Vulcan composure still perfect, as usual. "Spock, play volleyball," McCoy snorted. "When pigs fly. Besides, have you ever even hit a volleyball?"

Spock cocked an eyebrow. "I assure you, Doctor, the chances of seeing a pig fly are-."

"Just hit the ball, Spock." The CMO replied, dryly.

The First Officer approached the net of the court and nodded to McCoy. The doctor tossed the ball in the air and set the ball over to the Vulcan with his fingertips. Spock made a leap in the air and slammed the ball with his Vulcan strength over the net and deep into the sand. Spock merely walked back over to the group, ignoring McCoy's stunned expression. "May I join your game?" He was answered by stunned nods.

"Ready to play?" A cheerful voice said. Captain Vince Wexler of the Starship _Lexington_ smiled friendly at them. He introduced them to his team/crew. First Officer Maggie Zhang, a fairly tall Chinese woman that seemed to be in her late twenties. Chief Medical Officer Abigail Sears, a red headed woman that seemed to be the most exited of the group. Chief Engineer Josh Ronalds, a British man that was the oldest of the group, in his mid forties. Helmsman Erich Rudolf, a German man who looked like he was very athletic. Finally, Chief of Security Helen Danner, a slim woman with short light brown hair.

The _Enterprise_ team set themselves up on the opposite side of the court. Left front; McCoy, Middle front; Uhura, Right front; Spock, Left back; Chapel, Middle back; Kirk, Right back; Scotty.

Mr. Scott took the ball to serve first. He threw it above and hit it over the net with one hand. Danner easily set it back over the net, where McCoy bumped it back and scored. 1-0

Scotty serves again and makes a perfect serving ace. 2-0

Scotty serves for the third time and Zhang returns it. 2-1

Wexler serves the ball over the net, and Kirk bumps it to Mr. Spock, who sets it back over the net. 3-1

Spock serves and it goes out of bounds. 3-2

Sears serves and makes a serving ace. 3-3

Sears serves and Kirk bumps it back over. 4-3

Uhura serves and Ronalds sets it to Rudolf, who spikes it past McCoy. 4-4

Danner serves and Spock bumps it. 5-4

McCoy serves and makes a serving ace. 6-4

McCoy serves and Ronalds bumps it, but it hits the net. 7-4

McCoy serves and Ronalds bumps it back. 7-5

Zhang serves and Kirk misses to return. 7-6

Zhang serves and Kirk sends it back over, but Sears spikes it back over. 7-7

Zhang serves and Chapel sets it back over, but Wexler bumps it back. 7-8

Zhang serves and Scotty dives and sends it back over. 8-8

Chapel serves and Danner returns it, but Spock spikes it. 9-8

Chapel serves and makes a serving ace. 10-8

Chapel serves and Wexler returns it. 10-9

Ronalds serves and it hits the net. 11-9

Kirk serves and it is a let. 12-9

Kirk serves and Sears returns it. 12-10

Rudolf serves and makes a serving ace. 12-10

Rudolf serves and McCoy sets it back, but Wexler bumps it over. 12-11

Rudolf serves and it is a let. 12-12

Rudolf serves and Chapel sets it and Danner returns. Uhura sets it to Spock, who hits it over, but Sears sets it. 12-13

Rudolf serves and Scotty sets it over. 13-13

Scotty serves and makes a serving ace. 14-13

Scotty serves and Danner returns it. 14-14

Captain Kirk dug his feet into the hot sand. It was their last play and the score was tied. Unfortunately, it was the _Lexington's _serve and Danner, the Security Chief, was serving. He watched the petite brunette toss the volleyball above her head and made contact with her left hand sending it over the net and into their backcourt. Chapel bumped it, but not far enough and Uhura jumped and helped it over with a set. Wexler set it back and McCoy returned it. Sears dived and bumped it over. Kirk ran forward and set the ball. He watched it go up towards the sky. He saw Spock step up from his right and the Vulcan's forearms impacted the volleyball. Everyone's eyes focused to it as they all straightened in disbelief. The volleyball went flying at an enormous speed due to the Vulcan's strength. Spock turned to McCoy. "I believe I have overshot the ball, Doctor."

The CMO didn't even glance at the First Officer, only nodded. "Uh-huh."

The volleyball finally came crashing down and a dust cloud of sand was made at impact. Kirk coughed along with everyone else and waved his hand in front of his face in an attempt to fan out the dust. Kirk's eyes met an entire crowd that had gathered to see what was causing all the commotion. Kirk trotted over to where the volleyball had collided. In its place was a flattened and torn casing for a volleyball. Both teams came over to where Kirk was and huddled around. Kirk held up his hands to silence everyone, then bent down and placed his middle and index finger on the dead and limp ball as if checking for a pulse. "It's dead, Bones."

The _Enterprise_ crew, except Mr. Spock, who just raised an eyebrow, erupted in laughter and Kirk couldn't help but grin. McCoy folded his arms defensively. "Ha-ha, very funny, Jim." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes in disgust.


	7. Chapter 7

Spock sat awkwardly on the block of wood in front of the blazing fire. 5.3 hours had passed since the undecided volleyball game, and the two teams were fraternizing beside the comforting warmth of a fire as the night sky rolled in. They had an hour and three minutes before they had to return to the ship. The Captain was on the log next to his, flirting with a tan brunette who seemed to be enjoying herself. His gaze flickered to Uhura to see if the Lieutenant had noticed. However, she had paid no mind to it and was in deep thought, listening to Mr. Scott's conversation with Mr. Ronalds. Spock looked up at the swirling purple and blue sky, a few stars shined proudly in his view, penetrating through the shaded clouds. He had gained his knowledge of a day at the beach. And he was never going to do it again. He turned his attention to the sound of someone flopping down beside him. The Vulcan turned to see the Chief Medical Officer sitting next him, his icy pale blue eyes mesmerized by the fire. "It's beautiful isn't it, Spock. The way the flames dance and freely form any shape they want."

"Indeed." Spock nodded.

"Oh, Spock. Don't mind me, just rambling on I guess." He held up a sandwich to the Vulcan. "Want a sandwich. It's fish."

"No thank you, Dr. McCoy."

"Come on, Spock. Chris and I went through quite some trouble getting this sucker."

"Sucker?"

"Never mind." McCoy sighed. Why do I even try, he wondered.

"How about a smore?"

"Smore?"

McCoy snorted. "No wonder you Vulcan's aren't emotional, you have nothing to be emotional about."

"Doctor?"

"It's a toasted marshmallow on a piece of chocolate smothered between two graham crackers." McCoy handed Spock a smore that he had made earlier.

Reluctantly, Spock took the odd looking treat. He held it to his mouth and glanced at McCoy, who nodded. "Just hurry up and take a dang bite, Spock."

The Vulcan took the corner of the delicacy and detached it with his teeth. McCoy watched him crunch it in his mouth for a moment and then he swallowed it. "Well?" McCoy snapped, impatiently.

"Fascinating."

"Fascinating." McCoy growled, throwing his hands in the air in disgust. "That's all you have to say!" Spock smiled inwardly to himself. Even though he and the good doctor constantly bantered back and forth, Spock felt a strong compassion and friendship toward the emotional human. Spock had always kept track of how fast he could anger the doctor. Sometimes, it took one word, like this time. He noticed that Nurse Chapel was having a difficult time finding a vacant spot to sit. Spock started to get up, only to have McCoy shoot up and call to her. "Chris, here, you can have my spot."

"Oh, its okay, I can find one, Len. Besides, you're already sitting there."

"No, take it. I was just leaving." McCoy took one more look at Spock, grunted, and then walked off. McCoy smiled inwardly, that'll teach him and his blasted logic. He knew that Spock would be too polite to get up as Chapel sat down. Also, it gave Chris a chance to chat with him alone. All in all, it was a good day. He smirked as he strolled over to Sears, Zhang, and Rudolf.

Spock watched Nurse Chapel blink, deciding whether to take the offer or not. She sucked in a breath of air and gingerly sat herself next to him. He noted that the Head Nurse was avoiding eye contact. Spock sought inwardly to find a topic to start. "Nurse," he started, trying to get her attention. She faced him, a little astonished that he addressed her. She figured that he would sit there like a statue the whole time and not say a single word. "Please inform me of how you and Dr. McCoy had difficulty in catching a fish?" Chapel was about to respond, when they were interrupted.

Kirk was banging the pan that they used to cook the fish to get everyone's attention. "All right, everyone," he said, loudly. "We're going to start telling stories around the fire." He looked at the faces, glowing from the burning flames. "Anyone care to start us off?" He saw Rudolf raise his hand in response. "Okay, Erich, the floor is yours."

The German slowly rose and cleared his voice. "Okay, we're near the Romulan Neutral Zone, yes. Anyway, I'm navigating-."

Uhura interrupted with concern. "Speaking of navigating, where are Sulu and Chekov?" Everyone stopped and looked at each other in confusion. No one seemed to know the answer.

* * *

"Did you find vhem?" Chekov called to the helmsman. The Russian felt the cold water crash down on his back. The waves were getting higher. He gazed at the stars in the black sky in a helpless plea. The Ensign glanced back down at his fingertips. If they stayed in the water much longer, they'd be prunes.

"No," Sulu called back. "I think the tide took them!" Chekov sighed inwardly. Next time they had Shore Leave, it'd better be an ice planet. Then he'd show the Asian a thing or two in Hockey. Chekov smiled at the thought of bashing Hikaru with a hockey puck. He'd never let the Lieutenant talk him into anything ever again.


End file.
